for honor, love and noodles
by haniel0000
Summary: a new enemy arrives, love is where no one thought it could be, and in the middle of the war a true hero appears to save us all. this is a PoXTigress, OcXOc, OcXOc Summary changed
1. Chapter 1

For honor, love and noodles

AN: hey guys what's up I'm the tigerslasher000 (my other account that I forgot the damn password) with my new history and just for you guys to know it´s not gonna have any mature scenes and look I am brazilian so if I type something wrong go easy ok

Po: hey h***** what are you doing (my keyboard is crazy so if there are some things missing you guys already know why)

Me: PO! You can´t say my name on the internet!

Po: uuoooppsss hehe sorry I forgot that. Sorry slasher.

Me: good because if you do that again I will say to shifu don´t give you food until the next chapter got it (crazy keyboard again)

Po: noooo not my dumplings on the dragon warrior size pleeeaaassseeee!

Me: right now lets start this history or the readers gonna kill me.

Disclaimer:I DO own kung fu panda HAHAHA no just kidding I don´t have much money.

**Jade palace 6:00 in the morning**

**GOOONG!**

All the five get out of their rooms and Po like always sleep to much and it didn´t go unnoticed by master shifu who have his eyes twitching now while walking to the panda room.

He open the in the most silent way he could do and walk to the panda bedroll and push the panda with his staff and get giggles from the tired bear. The grand master of the jade palace smiled and put his staff up in the air and hit the panda in the belly with all his might.

Po:uuhhh...AAAAGGGGHHHH. HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? (haha I finaly solve the keybord problem)

Shifu: That´s because you over sleeped again panda. Now that you are awake go to the kitchen and make our breakfast.

Po: YES! I´m starving here.

Shifu:(with a small smile) Who said that you gonna have your meal panda? I said: OUR breakfast your just gonna make it and go to the training hall as your punishiment understood?

(A/N:I told him that this would happen)

Po:AAAGGGHHH fine but I´m still gonna have lunch right?

Shifu: I'm gonna think about that hehe.

_In the kitchen._

Mantis: Common big guy I´m starving here!

Monkey: Right like that was something new, you're always starving.

Crane: Yeah, I gotta agree with monkey with that one.

Mantis: Fine but I´m still hungry.

Po: Riiiigghhttt guys the breakfast is ready and stop complaining ok mantis?

Manti:fine but it better be good.

Po:ouch dude that one hurt.

And while our heros were having fun and trainig an old friend of the master of the tiger style also know as Tigress arrived on a beach that was about 500 miles from the valley and starts he´s long walk to the palace.

_Back to the palace._

In the training hall.

Monkey was training on his rings (I forgot the name) viper was training on the flame field, crane was on the jade tortoise, mantis was on the wooden dummies and po and tigress were sparring. Po was given a really hard time to tigress since he defeated Lord Shen and get's his inner peace. ( and now fighting scenes HAAYYYAAAA!)

Po throw an uppercut to tigress face which was easily dodge and throw back a spin kick aiming his chest, the hit make's po go back a few feet and recover quickly enough to block a strong punch which was supposed to hit his face and make a jump over the master of tiger style and throw a kick spinning kick that hit tigress on the chest, after recovering tigress was about to punch to his face when she heard a knock on the door. Then she turned to see what was that she only had time to hear: DESTROYING BELLY OF FURY!

And then she felt the fat belly of the panda hit her face and the speed she had been lunched to the doors of the training hall and break through them. Once she got up she saw a figure staring at her with a deviously smirk on its face, once she realized who it was she a yelled: YOU!

A/N: HAHAHA sorry guys I know it was short but it was my first fic so go easy ok.

Tigress: right like they were going to listen to you after the epic failure that you call a fic up here?

Me: TIGRESS!? What the hell. How did you even get in here?

Tigress: hehe I blackmailed viper to let me get in here

Me: AARRGGHH! Fine I think that I gonna need to put you in cage with Po or the new guy but I think that you maybe like it so….. I'm putting you with MANTIS! HAHAHA!

Tigress: WHATHEHELL NO NO NO NO! Please anything but mantis please please pretty please?

Me:*devious smile* anything?

Trigress: ohhh shi-

(a/n: well who is the new guy how will Po react and what I'm gonna do with tigress? Review and yeah I already know this fic sucks so don't push it ok)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: an old friend or a new enemy

A/N: hey guys I'm back and I think this one gonna be better than the last one (I hope so).

Mitch: hey bro what's up.*enter the room while giving a small smile*

Me: MITCH! Finally you arrived I was starting to think that I was need to start the chapter without you holding the others, they are really pissing me off.*let out a BIG sigh of relief*

Mitch: yeah. Now show them the fic before they came to your home and us all. *givin the worst poker face EVER*

Tigress: YOU!

?: Hey Ti what's up?*waving a hand*

Tigress: HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AFTER WHAT YOU HAD DONE MITCH!? *think on the most scary look you can imagine than multiply for one thousand and then you get the look that tigress gave to him*

_*flashback*_

_Two years ago._

_Tigress was sitting at a table at the Mr. Ping restaurant waiting for Mitchicus who had planned a perfect night for her and decided that he was going to get engaged with her tonight. He had already get the ring and was going to the noodle shop when mysterious guy landed in front of him you could say he was an avian because of the four red large wings but after the first shock Mitch look up to the guy and saw not a bird but a lion with golden eyes and gold and red fur and a large very well build chest._

_?: Are you Mitch the grandmaster oogway pupil?_

_Mitch: If I say yes what are you gonna do? *crossing his arms*_

_?: I going to do this._

_Then the strange lion open his wings get Mitch by his arm and start to fly away carring the white tiger away._

_Meanwhile at the Mr. Ping restaurant: Master Tigress was on her second bottle of wine and getting more and more bored for waiting so much time for Mitch. When he finally appears his face was dead like he just saw the worst accident ever._

_Tigress: MITCH!* runs to him and give a bear huge*_

_Mitch: *pull tigress away* tigress look I think that the things between us aren't going to work out so we are finished by here and don't go look after me do you understand?_

_Tigress:* with tears in her eyes* What?! No, NO! You can't do this to me, you cant leave me now!_

_Mitch: I need to and you can't stop me tigress* leaving the master of the tiger style on the edge of tears*_

_*end of the flashback*_

Tigress:* get up and then into her stance* what are you doing here?* dead look in the eyes*

Mitch: Look tigress I know you're still mad but I can explain It.* getting close to tigress with his paws up in defense*

Tigress: I don't want anything that comes from you!

_Po: *getting out of the training hall* hey Tigress are you o-…. Who is he?_

_Tigress:*walking to po*he is someone who is getting out NOW._

_After she said that the same lion from the flashback land in front of them._

_Po: what the he- A LION WITH WING!? THIS IS AWESOME! *while running to the lion to admire him*_

_?: * look to the panda in fanboy mode* It's a honor to meet you dragon warrior.*then he gave a bowl ( I think that's the way you write it)*_

_Tigress: *getting into her stance again* Who are you and what do you want at the jade palace?_

_?: My name is Arazel I came from a land far away from here to ask you and the others masters help._

_Po: really? And why do you need our help?_

_Arazel: my country is on great danger an army that is trying to invade our main city to conquer our technology and weapons._

_Po: *with a confused look* technology? What is that?_

_Arazel: * give a little smile to the panda* remember the Lord Shen's cannon?_

_Po: how can I forget that one it almost killed us._

_Arazel: well that is a kind of technology. But that is also a bad kind, only made to give blood and destruction._

_Trigress:*who was now almost attacking the lion* and what kind of technology do you people make?_

_Arazel: we make technology only to help people on their lifes, like some machines help on the farms others help to make products and so on._

_Po: and what does he have to do about it?*pointing at Mitch*_

_Trigress:*who just growled* if he has something to do in this mission then I think I can't help I sorry.* and start to run on all four almost crying *_

_Po and Mitch: I will go check on her* looking at each other*_

_Po: I sorry dude but I don't know who you are and it's look like tigress don't like you either so you stay here got it?_

_Mitch: look here you I-….. you're right go there I think she needs someone to talk to.*pointing at where tigress run*_

_Po: you're right I'll check on her jus stay here ok.*start to run after tigress*_

_a/n: Hey guys wassup? Yeaahh I know the end was not that good but you gotta say I'm getting better at this right? Riiiiiggghhhhtttt? Someone say it's RIGHT!_

_Arazel: well I think that you're really are getting better._

_Me: but you don't count you're my oc you ARE supposed to say it._

_Po: I've got to agreed with Arazel I think that you're getting better too._

_Me: YEEEEAAAHHHH I knew it*jump and punch up the nothing*_

_LT ( read the story heat from WilsonWisdom25 to know who she is): I don't agree with these two it don't have mature scenes and…._

_Me: WHAT THE HELL LT STOP DOING THAT EIGHT FINGER THING IN MY ROOM. WHERE DID I PUT THAT DAMN TRANQUILAZER GUN?!_

_*I look to the others they are all drowning except for tigress who was trying not to look to the LT* _

_Me: jeeezz well I will see you guys later after I take care of LT here*look at LT then my jaw drop* when I say to stop to the eight fingers I DIDN'T MEAN USE NINE FIGERS DAMN IT._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: lost thoughts

A/N: HEY GUYS WHASSUP? Yeah the weird Brazilian guy that is loved by some and hated by others is back sorry for the late it just happen because I think school is trying to burn my brain to ashes.(O_o*) so let me tell you one thing with didn't read any fics from WilsonWisdon25 then you don't have a great taste for fics because he is awesome and things like that.

Arazel:*sigh* yeah now that you stop being all chessy against Wilson can we please go on with the fic.

Me:*look at him with a annoyed face* you can't let me have fun can you?

Arazel: no I cant now go on they are waiting*point to the computer*

Me:*face palm* ugh fine but then you have to do something for me.

Arazel: ok what is it?

Me*say one thing in his ear and point to LT cage*

Arazel: you what!?

Me: *devious smirk* you heard me now go.*point to the cage again*

Arazel:*sigh heavily* fine just start the fic.

_Chapter 3_

_General point of view_

Tigress runned to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. When she reached it she just sat there with her legs against her chest and her arms around herself, crying her eyes out and sobbing while saying: why, why did he came back? I was finally getting over it and now he think that he can just come back that I will throw me at him like nothing happen?

After repeat it some time she felt someone staring at her. She look up and her gaze meet two jade green orbs with a look of concern on them. When she realized who it was Tigress said: what do you want Po? Then she looked away.

Po sighed and said: I want to things: first what happen?

Tigress looked at him for a moment and realized that she havent told what happen even to viper and well if she was going to tell anyone it should probably be Po: ok I will tell you but if you open your mouth and tell to anyone, ANYONE I kill with my on paws got it?

Po gulped in fear but gave her a shaky nod she sighed and start to tell the story:two years ago mitch lived here in the jade palace. With you dont know mitch is the white tiger we just met. Well back to the story.

_Two years ago tigress point of view_

_I was training on the swinging clubs of instant oblivion when Monkey came in and call me. I stopped my training and did a spinning jump and landed in front of him and asked what he wanted. He told me that Mitch wanted to see me there so I stopped training and went for a bath. after I was done I went to look for him on the valley, I went to your dad shop when I saw that there were some candles and rose petals every where, when your dad saw me he came running to me and said to go with him and led me to the table, after it he went to the kitchen, that's when Mitch came in the restaurant with a blank face put a black box on the table and said it that the things between us werent going to end up fine, broke up with me and went away._

_End of the flash back._

**General point of view.**

Tigress was crying her eyes out when she finished telling Po what happen between her and the white tiger, Po didn't know what to do now it was the first time he saw Tigress crying, then he remembered what he father did when he were a baby and have nightmares, he hugged her put her head in his shoulder and started to said: shhh calm down ok. Its over now your safe and I am here to protect you.

She almost, almost chuckled while sobbing on Po's shoulder and said: You protecting me? Really? Why do you think you can protect me?

Po let out an full hearted laugh and answer her: first because Im taller, second Im the dragon warrior and third I really care about you.

Realizing what he had said Po face look like it could catch fire at any moment and then he looked away from he while she looked at him with curiosity then she noticed the blush on his face: Po how much do you care about me?

Po blushed even deeper and whispered: a-a lot.

Tigress took his face in her paw and asked again: How much?

Po look at her his face was so red that a tomato would look like a ghost and he said in a shy way: a-a lot ok when I am near you I cant help but feel better and happy and I think I falling in love with you.

Now it was her turn to blush and she blushed so much that even her fur couldn't hide it anymore, Po saw it and chuckled a little and said: I really made THE master tigress blush?

She looked at him and started to come closer and closer till their faces were just inches of the other Po realized it and without thinking closed the distance between them she gasped a little but when he was about to break thinking that she wouldn't return the kiss she melted and kiss him back if passion like she hadn't like for years since…. Mitch.

_With Mitch and Arazel_

Mitch and Arazel were talking and waiting the two masters to come back: I wonder why they are taking so long to come back I know tigress can give some hard time but even her cant be so stubborn to melt when you have a way to talk to her…or catnip.

Arazel sighed and then said: go after then, we to go as fast as we can.

Mitch nodded and then ran up to the peach tree. After he get there he decided to prank then and jump on the tree to fall on them but when he saw the panda and the tiger kissing each other he had no words to describe it he just yelled: TIGRES! And then he fell of the tree.

A/N: ugh Im gonna finish the things here because I am too lazy to keep typing. Nah just kidding I got out of ideas and realized that this chapter was nothing good but still so yeah don't push it.

Arazel: *panting* ugh I finally made out of that cage I cant believe you let her do that to me for three days.

Me: you mean the low tricks, the rape or mi-

Arazel:*O_o* it's a T rated fic don't forget it.

Me:*sigh* ok later I write an M fic and tell to them what had happened

Arazel: good now go on you were saying something.

Me: wha- ohhhh ok. So people who read this crap I write review give me ideas and tell me what do you think of a legend of Zelda fic. Haniel0000 out *throw a thumbs up*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys how are you doing? Well sorry for taking so long to update, I was having problems with school and a HUGE writer's block that kept me away of my computer but I´m on vacation now! Out your hands up for Brazilian schools \o/

Ok let me start with a few things first: I do NOT own KFP it belongs to Dream Works, and the Oc Mitch belongs to this guy: Mitchicus, he is an amazing writer so go there and read his fics, I'm getting help from Tigerizza another awesome writer, and a very nice person too.

Ok I think it's just those for now ON WITH THE FIC!

"_Jade Palace no point of view"_

Mitch was on the ground, face blank, but mind his mind was in a rush, "_wait a minute, did they just kissed?! Tigress just kissed that panda?!" _ Mitch was almost attacking Po, it took all of him not to do it, so he decided just leave it like that….. For now. Tigress well she was Tigress so she didn't really care about it and Po was just as red as a tomato. "what the hell did just happen" Po asked with a looking even more confused than the normal him while looking Mitch walk away. "I don't really know but we should head back the others will get worried if we don't" Tigress sad while getting up. "Yeah I think you're right "P0 said following her back to the palace.

"_With Mitch and Arazel"_

"_Mitch point of view"_

"_I can't believe it! I can't believe IT! They were kissing! Why would she kiss HIM?!" _I walked down to Arazel with a frown on my face. "Is there anything wrong Mitch?" Arazel asked in a worried tone, he just had this thing to know when people have problems and no one lied to him he knew when they did. "Yes and I don't really want to talk about it ok Arazel?" I was really mad at the moment so no reason to keep that talk. So then we didn't talk until the others came back with their bags and Po with his bag and a food cart, Shifu looked at him and sighed "Po you're not going to leave with the food cart it will make you slower than you already are." Monkey laughed "yeah like he would give up his food!" he said while hitting Po on the stomach. "Right but we have to get going now" Arazel said while pointing to the gate. The others said their good bye to their master and we left to the new adventure ahead of us.

"_Seven days later"_

"_No point of view"_

Our heroes finally arrived the city, it was like nothing they had seeing before, tall metal buildings and people everywhere, Arazel lead the group to the build that was in the middle of the city, it had more than 90 meters tall, it was decorated with gold patterns numerous windows and large metal doors.

"Wow I've never seen a build like this before, it's so huge!" viper exclaimed amazed just like everyone else. "Right but we need to get in, like now we have to get you weapons" said Arazel not even a little impressed by the building.

"Weapons?" asked Po with a confused face. "Yes weapons, armor and things like that." Answered Arazel.

"But I thought your people didn't make that kind of stuff." Monkey said getting side by side with Arazel ."

"Well we are in a war so we didn't have a choice." Arazel said with a sigh.

"riiiiight but who's that?" Po said pointing to a female tiger that was running on his direction.

"Arazel! Sir welcome back! I'm the new recruit from Dragon city." The female Tiger said, she was wearing a blue vest that looked just like Tigress one, only that it was blue with dragon and flower patterns, bright blue eyes and a strange looking bracelet that cored almost all her forearm. "hum… Dragon city….. you must be Tigerizza. Am I correct?" Arazel asked with a half smile while from the corner of his eye he noticed Mitch drooling with a "you're pretty' face that took almost all of Arazel will power to not start laughing, but he admitted, Tigerizza sure was beautiful . " Yes that's me, and who are your new friend sir?" she asked looking at Po and the furious five. "They are our help to finally fight back with those things that are attacking our city. I want you to meet Po the dragon warrior and the Furious five." Tigerizza face turned from serious to fan girl mode just like Po when he first saw the Furious five. "Oh my…. You mean The Furious five? The same ones that defeated the lord Shen and the Dragon warrior who defeated Tai Lung all alone? " Arazel almost laughed from her attempt to control her fan girl mode. "Yes they are but will you show them around I need to take care of a few things now, I want you to show them where they will get their weapons and after it show them the bedrooms, understood?" he asked in a commander voice. " Yes Sir! You guys come with me, and we don't have all day so make it fast!" she said the last part already running inside the main building on the city. they all followed her besides Arazel and Mitch who had been hold back by Arazel. "Mitch I need to talk to you, I saw the way you were looking at Tigerizza and I just to tell you one thing…..She's mine." Mitch looked at him looked at him. " well we'll see about that later and the best animal wins!"

A/N: okay guys I know this chapter wasn't worth all the wait but give me a break school was sucking the life out of me and my English study (like I said I'm Brazilian I take a English course to write this things.) was taking much of my time too so SORRY! I will try to post it sooner next time. And thanks to Tigerizza for helping me on this chap and for letting me use her oc so go there and read her fics! Go there! Why are you still here go read her fics!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: hey guys I'm here again! So again for taking long on the last chap and just to you know some chapters will take longer to post because of my losing fight against my writers block, it's really taking the best out of me and I just can't find a way out of it. So I need oc's and I need them fast, so if you want to put a oc on this fic put it like this:

Name:

Animal(hybrid or not because, serious I putted a lion with four phoenix wings!):

Personality:

Weapons:

Especial abilities:

Age:

Gender:

So that's it, send your ocs and enjoy the chap!

"_Solar city, no point of view"_

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior followed Tigerizza into the city main building and their all amazed by the structure, everything was very well worked, details of gold all over the places, people getting in and out, just like some business building not a one that make guns.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we be going get our weapons and armors this place look like some kind of business?" Tigress asked to Tigerizza. The former Tiger chuckled and answered. "Well look, the lower level is for civilians we are going straight up" Tigerizza said point to a double sliding door. "Stairs?!" Po almost yelled looking almost in panic, Tigerizza laughed a little." No, not at all, come on I need to bring you guys to my lil' sister, she is the expert after all."

Soon they all entered the elevator like construct and it took them to the top of the building. Just after they got out of the elevator they entered a laboratory like room, it had all kind of tubes and some equipments around, it also had a platform with mechanical arms on it sides (like the one that its used in one of the TMNT series), working on it was a female tiger that looked a lot with Tigerizza, she pale red orange eyes, she was wearing a white lab coat, under it she had a green sleeved hood that stopped an inch under her breasts exposing her belly, and black pants with a grey flower design and a dragon on the left leg. She was working on some kind of katana like sword with a smile on her face. "Ember we're here!" Tigerizza told the now revealed Ember looked up from the sword. "Hey sis! I was working on your sword since you broke it…. Again." Ember said with a sigh, Tigerizza blushed. "Well now we have to get equipments to our guests don't we?" Ember looked at the group behind her sister and a gleam of curiosity appeared on her eyes. "And who is the group behind you huh?" Tigerizza smirked and pointed to them. "Well this are THE Furious Five and THE Dragon Warrior." The tiger finished pointed to the Panda. Ember eyes shot open in shock as she stared at them. "The Dragon Warrior?" Po nodded with a happy smile on his face. "FLUFFYYYYY!" Ember yelled as she tackled Po on the ground and snuggled on his belly."Fluffy!" she said again as Tigress grew a thick mark on her head. " Would you please get off him now before I decide to cut your head off?" Ember opened her eyes and got up. "Aw you're mo funny." Tigerizza sighed and took her sister behind her computer. "Okay, sorry for my sister she is just like that sometimes, now if you may one of you get into that platform* and just think on a weapon you want." They all looked at each other with some nervous glares, soon Po sighed and got on the platform. " just think on a weapon I want right?" Ember nodded and started to type on her computer.

"Are you ready?" Po nodded as concentrated on a weapon. Soon the mechanical arms started to move and blue lights started to move over Po's body, soon it flashed a blinding light making everyone cover their eyes, after the light faded everyone gasped at what they saw: Po was holding a sword that was almost his size, its was made of black steel with a white dragon design on the base it had a yellow orb that shined from some kind of energy.

"That's is the white dragon, it is 10 times harder then steel and can cut through almost everything, the small orb you see on the base makes it able to concentrate your energy on it and shot it." Ember told Po while typing on her computer. P soon got out of the platform and marveled at his new sword. Seeing what happened Monkey quickly got up and got between the mechanical arms. "My turn!" he almost yelled exited, already thinking on what kind of weapon he wanted, his comrades sighed at the weapon expert but understood why he was like that, it's not every day that you can get a weapon the way you want and for free. Soon enough the same blue light appeared and then the flash, when it was over monkey was holding some kind of staff, it was made of metal and had some kind of cloth on the middle, the weapon master looked at it for a while and decided to take a try, he made a few katas and just after he finished the metal started to glow. "DUCK!" Tigerizza yelled getting to the ground while everyone followed her as Monkey staff started to shot some kind of lightning all around.

"I think you should have waited until we got to the training ground before try don't you?" Viper asked while smacking him on the back of the head. "Maybe yes, maybe not but come on did you saw the power this thing have?!" The master of the monkey style stared to jump around in excitement. Viper sighed and got on the platform. "Okay I think I'll go now."

"_Night time at the cafeteria" (A/N: just because I'm too lazy to write it all XD)_

After everyone got their equipment they all left Ember on the lab to finish her work and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, once inside they found Arazel and Mitch talking and decided to join them. "Hey guys wassup?" Mantis said jumping on the table. "Nothing much just telling Mitch a little about my past, you know from where I came from." Arazel said while taking another bite of a sandwich he was eating. Sure they all got interested on the story. "Well so mind if we join? We still have to wait my sister" Tigerizza said while taking a sit.

"Well not at all, so I guess I need to start from the begging right?" The winged lion asked receiving a nod from everyone. "So let's start saying I'm not from here" Arazel said looking kind of sad. "You're not from this city?" Po asked, Arazel chuckled and shook his head. "No, I am not from this planet."

**HH (or me): well that's it for now guys sorry if it wasn't that good but we writers sometimes need to do this kind of thing, make mistakes and then correct them, so read and review.**

**Tigress: why don't have much screen time?**

**HH: well first of all its because the fic is mainly of Arazel, Mitch, Tigerizza and Ember.**

**HH: I also have to thank Tigerizza for two things: first for letting me use her oc and second for making me meet the most amazing, sweet and crazy girl ever. Sunny Summers who helped me create Ember. **

**Tigress: right now give more screen time!**

**HH: NEVER!**

**Tigress: then I will make you give it!**

**HH: hold on a second! Bye readers be safe and make your time here be worth it! Now BRING IT ON KITTY!**

**Tigress: IT'S ON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys I'm here again and I am ready to rock! I also want to apologize if the last chapter wasn't all that good, but just like I said sometimes the writer need to pay a price for writing.**

**Po: how did you survive a fight with Tigress?**

**HH: nah that was nothing I just told her that if she didn't stop beating me with that whip I would put her with Mantis.**

**Po: that really worked? Wow she must really hate the little guy.**

**HH: yeah pretty much now do the disclaimer so I can type the fic. Arazel have a really long background story.**

**Po: the guy who is writing this does NOT own KFP on any way if he did I would have already married Tigress and we would have a really cute baby by now.**

_*Solar city, no point of view*_

Everyone gasped at his answer, shock was written all over their faces. "Wow, I didn't saw it coming." Po said after recovering, soon enough everyone came out of the previous shock." B-but you're kidding right? There isn't life on other planets!" Mitch said to him earning a chuckle from the lion. "And you expect a lion with phoenix like wings to be natural from earth?" Arazel asked to them making his point. "But since all of you look confused I'm telling you my history."

"_**Flash back" (this is not what Arazel told the group this is the complete story in a few more details)**_

"_Planet unknown four years ago"_

"_Arazel point of view"_

"WAKE UP GAKI!" yep another day like all others, it had been what? Sixteen years by now? I lost the count a few years ago, they keep me in this lab for so long, training and learning about other planets and countries, they taught me how to fight, how to use my abilities to defend myself.

"COME ON TAKE THAT LAZY ASS OUT OF YOUR BED!" ugh I promise, I'm gonna kill this guy someday. "FINE I'm coming!" today I'm out of here, sixteen years of this crap is more than enough the only one here that is actually nice to me is Ying-neechan but she is used as a lab rat like me, so I'm getting her with me.

"_Three hours later"_

"Come on gaki you got to be better than that!" he shouted while kicking me on the side. Damn those phoenixes really knew how to hit someone, but now is time to finish this guy then I take Ying-nee and we're out, but right now.

"RAGE ART: LIGHTINING BLADE!" for you who don't what are the rage arts well to make it simply it means that I can make techniques and other thins with my Chi or chackra say what you want, and this one I just did formed a blade of pure lightning in my hands, yeah I know I'm awesome.

I started to swing the blade at like creature in front of me for a few minutes before I landed a hit on his chest making a large gash to open on it a blood to make its way out, he fell to his knees and cough up blood.

"Hehe never thought you would defeat me so young gaki." He said with a weak smile on his face." Now get lost there is a ship on the docks waiting get Ying and go you deserved it." Okay shock wasn't enough to say what I felt, how did he knew about it?!

"Come on kid I know you better than you after all where did you thought they got the DNA for your phoenix side?"

"W-what?" this guy was kind of my father? Alright didn't saw that coming half of me came from him? Those idiots of the lab created me with lion DNA and phoenix DNA, so I was part of my teacher? How nice is that? The guy is awesome! Okay he kicked my ass for the last ten years but I respected him.

"yeah yeah life revelation now go you don't have much time Ying is in her room now GO!" he said before he fell to the ground…. Dead. Well gave me the chance to escape, I not going to waste it!

I started to run to Ying-nee room, it wasn't very far from the training room so I got there pretty fast and on the rush I entered there without knocking first…. huge mistake. Ying was a white tiger and I liked to say that she was my older sister and she was… naked, yup she just got out of the shower and dropped the towel when he entered the room.

"ARAZEL! What the hell you think you're doing?" okay she's pissed, tell the news before she take out my head with her katanas.

"Ying, we got the chance to get out of here! Kuretsu give us a ship to get out of here!" her face turned from anger to shock in less than a second, if it was possible her jaw would hit the ground at those new they would finally get out? She was in that damn lab since she was 6 and when Arazel saved her from one of the drunken guards she had taken him as her little brother.

"Arazel you're better not be kidding me!"

"No I'm not he actually gave us the chip we just need to get it come on!" I swear I never saw someone get ready that fast before, she was dressed in her black long sleeved shirt with white trims black pants and white fur boots, she also got her two twin katanas , a dagger inside her boot and a pack for throwing stars.

"then what are you waiting for lazy ass we have a ride to get!" she exclaimed while she ran past me, she was one of the people I respected a lot, timid when you don't know her and very loud when you became friends I think that's why I like her so much.

" _Docks"_

"where the hell is that ship?" Ying asked looking on the docks for our ride to freedom, it have only few of the ships there and even less that were fast.

"I don't really know but what is that?" I asked pointing towards the far corner of the docks, we went to check it, Ying turned the lights on and showed one of the spaceships there and it was one of the fastest ships they had.

"Oh this is getting good, really good." My white tiger companion said entering the ship, I followed her inside it and we leaved that damn lab and the planet too, it was the first time I saw the moon, and it was beautiful.

"like what see?" Ying asked me and I could only nod I never saw something like that and I wanted to just stare at ir in awe for the longest time possible.

We traveled for weeks until we found the planet earth, we were almost out of energy so we decided to land there, we found this small village and started to help to get bigger and more advanced, we gave them technology and stuff like that.

But one year later the problems started, the phoenixes found us and started a war, that's was also when we heard of the white lightning tiger, and I went to get him.

"_end of flash back no P.O.V"_

"And that how I meet Mitch and two years later you guys." Arazel said everyone stared at him before Po spoke. " so you spent sixteen years of your life inside a lab?" Arazel simply nodded at his question.

"and where is this sister of yours?" Viper asked with a curious tone. "she went on a mission, she should be back in a few days." The lion answered simply before continuing. "alright now lets get going to the training field!" Arazel exclaimed throwing his fist up in the air.

"alright, let's get going!" Po exclaimed while running out of the cantina, Tigress sighed and started to follow him. "better follow him before he destroy anything with that sword." They all nodded and followed them to the training field. What they all didn't knew was that they had been watched by a certain female tiger who was hanging from the ceiling. "So that's our general Arazel huh? Well I'm sure I'm gonna have some fun with him." She said and then disappeared into a ball of fire.

_**A/N: Finally done with that!**_

_**Po: what happened there dude you went missing for weeks!**_

_**HH: I had to rewrite that flashback a million time before I was happy with it.**_

_**Arazel:come on my background isn't that hard is it?**_

_**HH: no but it still is a pain in the ass to write it. And before I forget thanks for nothing by sending me ocs people I only received one! So I thank the CrazyDarkFox for sending her to me.**_

_**Ying: yeah and I like it here especially with your jealous Gf**_.

_**Sunny: I'M NOT JEALOUS!**_

_**Ying: yes you are!**_

_**Sunny: NO I'M NOT!**_

_**Ying: YES YOU ARE!**_

_***fight breaks out***_

_**HH*sigh*: ugh okay guys I'll have stop that fight so stay cool and spread the good news of Jesus to the world because JESUS IS AWESOME! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys I'm here again and I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the ocs! And a especial thank to Dark Shade 75 for letting me use his oc, but only in the next few chapters maybe not now I don't really know.**

**Ying: and please HH finish this one fast if you stay too much on that room they can't keep me from kicking some ass around here.**

**Tigress: yeah like you could do that, I don't know about Ember over there but I could kick you all the way to your planet and back.**

**Ember: hey! I'm not weak! And if you think that you can go and suck a-**

**HH: EMBER! T rated fic remember?**

**Ember: fine just start the chap already.**

**HH: fine and now the chapter 7 training day!**

"_**Solar city, 6:00 am in the morning"**_

"Po wake up!" Tigress shouted at the panda who was sleeping heavily on his bed.

"Just five more minutes dad I don't have school today" he answered in a sleepy voice, and if you looked closely you could see the thick mark that appeared on Tigress head.

She leaned closed and whispered something on the panda ear and that sure as hell woke up the panda leaving the others that were watching the scene confused.

"you would dare!" he exclaimed looking in horror at Tigress, the look of someone who heard that he was going to suffer the worst of tortures.

"Try me." The female tiger said to the Panda in her best killing intent voice making everyone in the room flinch in fear.

"Fine, let's go them." Po said walking out of the room mumbling something about sadistic tigers. "Wow Tigress not even Shifu can wake him like that, what did you say to him?" Monkey asked with the curious all over his face, after receiving a nod from everyone she decided to answer. "I told him that if he didn't woke up I would tie him up and make him watch us eat breakfast and lunch." Tigress said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow Tigress that's cold, even for you." Viper said while slithering to the training grounds on the back of their sleeping rooms. "Nah I just think he should man up a little." Mantis stated while jumping on Monkey head. "Well maybe but it's still cruel." Viper said.

"_**Training grounds"**_

The five entered the training grounds and found Po sitting cross legged with his sword on his lap while he talked to Tigerizza and Mitch.

"Hey guys! How about we start this training already? It's not like the Phoenixes are going to wait!" Mantis exclaimed while jumping out of monkey shoulder.

"Well he's right, they are not going to hesitate on attacking us so we must be ready to take them out. Who want to go first?" Mitch said while taking a grip on his sword.

"Oh that's me! I want to see what my little baby here can do on a combat!" Monkey exclaimed getting on a fighting stance.

"Right but remember, your weapon use your Chi to perform some of its abilities so you might feel a little drained after you first times using it." Tigerizza stated to the master he chuckled a little and then nodded showing that he was ready to the spar.

"Alright let's see how good you are with that staff!" Mitch exclaimed charging at Monkey.

Monkey jumped high in the air to avoid one of Mitch strikes and tried to hit the Tiger on the head, Mitch saw that hit coming at rolled to the side and landed a spinning kick to Monkey side.

"Come on buddy you can do better." Mitch said landing on all four with a grin on his face; Monkey looked at him and gave a grin of his own. "Sure why not?" he said before his staff light up in lightning.

Everyone widened their eyes as Monkey smashed his staff on the ground and a large sphere of energy took over the whole arena blinding everyone. When the light faded Monkey was on his knees huffing like mad and Mitch was nowhere to be found.

"Damn that took a little more than I expected." Monkey said before falling face first on the ground. "Hey where is Mitch?" Tigerizza asked trying to find the other tiger.

"I'm here!" The white tiger said from behind a tree, his cloths were ripped on some places and his fur was burned on his arms. "And damn Monkey what the hell was that for?" he said while picking up the master from the ground.

"I think I overdid it a little." Monkey said with a weak chuckle. "Oh you sure did now go rest, after that move I don't really think you're going to train until tomorrow." Tigerizza said taking the master from Mitch and sitting him on a nearby couch.

"Okay, next one!" Mitch exclaimed taking his stance with a smirk on his face. On the backstage Tigress grew a smirk of her on. "That would be me." She said putting her hand up, Po looked at her and saw her smirk; he then gave a look to Mitch that said RUN in all the letters. But the white tiger didn't saw it.

Tigress entered on the sparring arena and took out two Nunchuks and started to spin them around for a while to warm up. "Alright I'm ready!" she said taking a stance.

Mitch dashed forward and tried to slash Tigress on her side but she saw it coming and rolled under it and kicked him on the back and tried to hit him with her Nunchuks, Mitch dodged the attacked and tried another slash making Tigress jump back to avoid it.

Tigress looked at her weapon and concentrated her Chi on it, it started to glow a bright orange and one of the sides grew a chi construct of itself, Tigress then started to spin it above her head and tried to hit Mitch again almost landing a hit this time.

"Wow you almost landed a hit this time, you're getting faster but still not enough to defeat me!" Mitch exclaimed running at her in a break neck speed and sent a spinning kick to her head and then an open palm strike to her chest sending her into the wall and knocking her out.

"TIGRESS!" Po yelled running at the unconscious Tiger on the other side of the arena followed by everyone. Po soon got to her and sitting down next to her he rested her head on his lap.

"Come on Ti wake up!" he repeated while shaking her gently soon enough she let a low grow indicating that she was waking up.

"uhh… Po? Did you saw what hit me?" she said while laying her head comfortably on his lap. "A white Tiger with serious ego problems?" he joked low enough for only Tigress to hear; she let out a chuckle and got up facing the others.

"Tigress are you alright? That was quite the hit." Viper said in a motherly tone that she always used when she worried about her friends. "I'm fine but that probably will hurt tomorrow morning." Tigress answered her friend with a tiny smile.

"Well it's almost lunch time so anyone wants to go to get something before we continue the training?" Tigerizza asked joining everyone on the arena. "It's already lunch time? Finally!" Po said while throwing his fist in the air making everyone to laugh at his childish antics.

"Well I sure have no problem in taking a break but where is Arazel?" Mitch said also joining everyone while they started to go to the cafeteria to get some lunch. "Oh don't worry he said that he was going to receive his sister, she is coming back from her mission on Japan today, maybe he joins us today during lunch." Tigerizza answered him while crossing her arms behind her head.

"Well I'm sure want to meet her she seems like a nice person." Po said with a goofy smile on his face. "I sure want to meet her too hehe." Mantis said with a perverted giggle earning him a smack on the back of his head from Viper and Tigress mumbling something about perverted bugs.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mantis asked after getting on Monkey shoulder again. "For being a pervert about a woman you don't even know yet." Viper stated firmly making Mantis flinch a little at the unusual cold tone she used.

"Ugh fine but I'll will get you back for that one." He said just as they entered the cafeteria and saw Ember sitting on a table on the corner of the room, she they entering and got a gleam on her eyes. "Hey sis! Over here!" she exclaimed waving her hand at the group.

They all got their food and sat down on the same table as her, they chatted for a little before the door open again and Arazel entered and following him was a female white tiger in a black outfit with two katanas strapped to her back and a few pouches around her waist and a dark green flak jacket with many pockets for supplies and white fur boots, she had deep ocean blue eyes and she looked like she was ready for battle at any moment.

She and Arazel were chatting happily while getting their food and then headed to eat with the others. "So Arazel-nii this are our guest to help with the war?" the female tiger asked to the Lion that was sitting at her side.

"Arazel-nii? What is the thing with the suffix?" Viper asked confused by the use of the word since she didn't knew it. "Oh yeah right sorry we are on China." She chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head. "I learned it when we were back with the phoenixes, but the -nii is used in Japan to refer to Brother just like -nee is used for sister." She explained to the reptile and friends who were also confused.

"I suppose that you're Arazel sister, Ying?" Tigress said while taking a bite of her tofu. "Yup, that's me, and you guys are?" Ying asked to the group in front of her. "Well the five here are the Furious Five" Tigerizza Said pointing at them. "And this big guy over there is Po the Dragon Warrior." She continued while the white tigress went wide eyes. " Th-t-th-the d-dragon war-warrior is a panda?" she exclaimed in shock.

"AAAHHH COME ON! Why does everyone act that way?" Po said while hitting his head on the table. "Well let's just say that knowing that The might Dragon Warrior is a clumsy panda is quite the shock." Arazel said in a very formal and neutral tone which earned some mumbling from the said panda and a laugh from the others.

"Fine but now we are going back to training since Ying is back she can help you, and I suppose she learned a thing or two on Japan so can show that to us." Arazel said getting up from the table. "Yeah! It's finally my turn!" Po exclaimed jumping up and following Arazel to the training grounds.

"Fine let's go and the kids need to play so no complains." Tigress said with a chuckle and went after the other two.

"_training grounds"_

"So who am I fighting?" Po asked in an animated tone. "well I suppose Mitch could use the rest so I'm going." Ying said following Po to the arena. They took both sides and got on their stances.

"Alright are you ready?" Arazel asked looking at them to get his confirmation; after they both nod he started the engine of a shield to keep all the attacks inside.

"Very well, shall we start?" Ying asked taking her katanas out of her back and slipping on a stance. "Yes! Let's go and get this over with!" Po said taking out the white dragon out of its sheath on his back and charging at her.

_**HH**_**: AAHHHH finally it's over!**

**Po: took long enough you were locked on that room for days!**

**HH: I had a minor writer block.**

**Tigress: Minor? It took days to get over a minor one?**

**HH: well first I lazy second I had some personal issues to solve.**

**Tigress: what kind of issues?**

**HH: my relationship with Amy-chan was in danger by the person who presented us.**

**Po: you mean her?**

**HH: yup she is very mean and if what she said is true she would need the seven tools of the Rikudou Sannin and the Juubi to stop me.**

**Po: that's a fight I would like to see.**

**HH: yeah but now thanks for reading and sorry for the late and again make the time you spend here worth it, live your life as much as you can, meet people make friend and grow stronger each day to protect the ones you love. Also if you may send me ocs and tell me if you know what animal the Juubi is. I would really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HH: hey guys! I'm back, Dattebaro!**

**Arazel: Dattebaro? What the hell is that supposed to mean?**

**HH: Don't know and don't care dude, if Naruto can have Dattebayo Kushina can have Dattebane and KG-senpai can have Dattebamem why can't I have Dattebaro?**

**Arazel: because you're not an Uzumaki? Sounds good enough for me.**

**HH: whatever you're my oc I don't have to listen to your crap about what I CAN and what I CAN'T say.**

**Arazel: ugh fine but start the damn fic already the readers are waiting and the guys over there *points at the KFP crew and my ocs* are wating too and you know how Ember gets when she's annoyed.**

**HH: *shudders* do-don't ne-need to remember me that night I still have nightmares about it.**

**Arazel: and if you don't want it happening again I suggest you to start typing.**

**HH: fine give me some chocolate and some soda and I can start.**

**Arazel: right on my way**

_*Solar city training grounds, around 2:00 pm*_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Why won't it work?!" Exclaimed Po after nearly an hour of sparring with Ying. "Oh Po, come on the all mighty Dragon Warrior have more than this don't he?" Ying teased with a mock pout on her face. "I was expecting some real challenging from you." She said as almost an afterthought. "I'm trying okay! It's not like it's that easy!"

"Actually Po." Crane started. "It was fairly easy for me to use the Chi attacks." He said with an amused look on his face. "Well for me too." Viper said hanging from Crane's neck.

"NOT HELPING GUYS!" Po shouted back at them before he had to dodge another slash from Ying twin Katanas and tried to counter with a horizontal slash of his own. _"Why is it so hard? All I have to do is concentrate my Chi on my sword and let it flow, but every time I try to let it flow I lose my concentration and it just come back to me."_ Po thought as he unleashed another barrage of wannabe combos that missed Ying from a large marge.

"Ow Po I thought our battle would be more fun, you know you're supposed to be the best fighter in the hole world or something like that. But I guess me not being from this world gives me the advantage don't you think?" Ying teased once again dodging all of Po's attacks like she was just dancing with him.

"Ok that's it!" Po shouted before he jumped above Ying like he was going to jump over her, she turned around to try to hit him with a spinning kick but hit nothing but air. "what the he-"

"**ULTIMATE DESTROYING BELLY OF FURY!"** Po shouted from above her, and before she could react, all Ying could see was black, white and golden?

As Po attack landed all the Furious Five could see from the stands was a golden light that exploded from the spot rising up a cloud of dust.

As the dust set down they found Po sitting near the crater happily humming some song and an unconscious Ying on the middle of it.

" PO! What the hell was that I never saw you do that move before!" Mantis exclaimed while hoping onto Po shoulder. The others soon enough surrounded him asking questions about the new move, and it was almost overwhelming, almost.

"Okay guys! I'll answer the questions but first we have to check on Ying first!" The clumsy panda exclaimed pointing at the crater where Ying was still unconscious.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that!" Arazel said jumping besides Ying and picking her up bridal style. "I'll take her to her room and be right back." After saying it he took of flying (A/N: yes he's a lion but he have freaking wings!)

"Alright now tell us Po, how you did what you did back then?" Tigress asked with a too hopeful tone the belong to the always stoic female tiger. "He he you see… I don't really know how I did it." Po said while rubbing the back of his head. "all I did was concentrate my Chi on the part of my body I would use to attack then it became all gold light and BAM knock out!" he exclaimed happily throwing his hands up in the air.

"So basically you just upgraded one of your best moves without even knowing what you did?" Viper asked the panda with a deadpanned expression. That was why living with Po was hard sometimes, sure he was a good fighter and all but damn he didn't had any focus!

"Pretty much!" he said to her and started walking always only stopping when he got to the doors. "Hey aren't you guys coming? After that battle I'm starving!" He yelled at them before running to get some food.

"Uh is he always like that?" Tigerizza asked to the panda companions. "you have no idea." Tigress said and let a tired sigh. "now come on before he eats all the food you have."

_*Ying's room with Arazel*_

Arazel entered the room by the window and set her on her bed carefully to no wake her up, last time he got a right uppercut so hard he was out cold for almost two days. He couldn't let it happen again.

He laid down next to her and start to contemplate how things were going to him and Ying since they arrived on earth, he remembered that when he got here people thought he was some kind of freak.

_*outside of earth 4 years ago*_

_The spaceship they were in wouldn't hold much longer, they were almost out of fuel and the oxygen was almost gone too. Then they saw it. It was beautiful to say at least._

"_Nee-chan! We found another one!" Arazel exclaimed happily as he saw the new planet coming into view. It wasn't as big as the phoenix planet but it sure wasn't small either; it was almost covered in a blue color they presumed was water, it also had a lot of land too but not as much as water, all in all it was a beutiful planet and maybe it had some people too!_

_"Ok Zel, we're going to land on that planet we don't have enough fuel too keep going." Ying told her little "brother" while she directed the spaceship to the unknown blue planet._

_*Solar city, two hours later*_

_people saw a meteor falling of the sky, it landed on a field just after the mountains a beautiful sight for those on the village, but it wasn't so pretty if you were on the supposed meteor._

_Ying and Arazel had just got out of the spacecraft machine and are walking to the nearest city they could find. "Damn that was a hell of a landing we did over there huh?" the white tiger said happily putting an arm around Arazel shoulders._

_"I think it was a crash Ying, landing don't usually destroy your vehicle." the winged lion told her with a grin on his face. "Besides you never learned how to land one of those did you?" he said teasing her once again making her blush and mouth a silent "shut up" to him._

_They continued walking until they found a small village that had numerous lights, making it shine like a small Sun in the cold night, they almost thought it was calling them as they neared the city._

_"Arazel." Ying called making him look at her. "We don't know the people around here so hide your wings and be careful ok?" she asked him, he just gave her a grin before answering. "You say that like you don't know me Ying!" he said happily to her before taking a more soft tone."but don't worry okay I'll be careful, for you." Ying smiled at him and went to the city._

_They soon found it to be an old fashion chinese style city, most of the houses were made of rock and wood and a few restaurants here and there with one hotel._

_"So what are we doing first? Food or place?" Arazel asked looking at his female Tiger companion who simply shook her head and went to the inn to try to take a room for them._

_" The hotel of course it's allways the hotel, I'm starving here you know?" he asked her in an annoyed tone that just made Ying giggle a little and then went to take a hotel room._

_*later that night* _

_The two aliens sat on a table on their room at the hotel eating some noodles and chatting a bit, making plans and things like that when they heard the sound of people screaming outside. _

_"ugh remember me again: why does this always happen to us?" the red lion asked looking out the window. "these are just bandits, should we help? They are messing up everything down there." he said looking back at her._

_She just sighed and went to the door. "we should help them, we don't really know for how long we're staying here so we better let a good first impresion huh?" she got her twin katanas on her back and went to face the bandits with Arazel close behind._

_Whe they arrived the street was a mess, food carts turned over, people running around and a rather large pack of wolfs were just coming out of a store with bags full of money._

_The lion and tiger dual just stared at the wolf with a blank stare. "really? They have at least twenty wolfs and the best they can do is steal from a small village? What the hell is wrong with these guys?" Arazel asked in disbelief._

"_Don't know and actually don't care. Lets just beat them and be done with it." Ying said charging at the wolfs. "Sure lets just went head on and kick their asses because that's how we were trained." Arazel replied with sarcasm jumping high in the air and double-stomping one of the nearest wolfs. _

_The wolfs were quite easy to deal with since they didn't had an actual training and were just swinging their swords and hammers around like they were using a stick. The only one left was the leader who ACTUALLY had SOME training but nothing major, they were about to knock him out when he took a small knife out of his back pocket and slashing at Arazel cutting the cloak like cloth he was using to hide his wings, when said wings got rid of the damaged cloak the wolf and the citizens all stared in shock at the sight._

_From the back of the lion who just saved their village were wings that stood high and proud for everyone to see, the citizens all went on a frenzy talking about winged demons and monsters and started to freak out taking the children away as the adults start to get what they could to protect their families from the demon lion, forgetting that said demon just helped them._

"_Get him!" "lets show the demon not to mess with our village!" "his companion can be a demon too get her!" shouts like that could be heard as the citizens started to close on Arazel and Ying, they couldn't attack villagers, they were innocent, stupid? Yes, but still innocent and they couldn't attack innocents._

_The villagers closed them in a dead end alley and started to crept forward to kill the "demon". "No! Get away from me! I'm not a demon! I just saved you guys!" Arazel tried to explain to them that he was the good guy there, but they kept coming. They had had a maniac grin on their faces as they closed the distance between they and the pair._

_Arazel looked at Ying only to found he on the ground knocked out with a pool of blood under her and a the wolf leader with a sword on his hands looking at him. "YING! YOU FREAKS! __**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" **__Arazel blurred from view and the villagers start to fall on their knees with deep claw marks on their torsos, and then he turned to the wolf leader charging his Chi on his hand to create lighting on it while he closed the distance between him and the wolf._

" _**Any last words scumbag?**__" Arazel asked in a rage filled voice poiting his hand toward the bandit. "Yes... they were right... you are a demon."_

_*Now, Ying's room*_

"Zel."

no response.

"Zel?"

nothing

" ARAZEL WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTART!"

"AAAAHHHHH! what the hell Ying!" Arazel now fully awake glared with rage at his sister figure. "You're screaming in your sleep again." she answered him in a concerned tone.

"Oh that... I think the nightmares are back." he said resting his head on her shoulder. "they thought I was some kind of demon. They wanted to kill us and they got you because I couldn't save you in time, I was too weak, still am."

SLAP!

He now had his head turned to the side with Ying stting her paw by her side again. "never and I mean NEVER repeat that again ok? You are not weak, you're the strongest person I know not even that Po guy would beat you in an all out battle and he's the best in hole China." she said giving him a cold glare that said try to argue and I'm ripping your nuts off.

He just sighed and nodded resting his head on her shoulder. "Maybe you're right I just think that even if I AM that strong I'm not strong enough to beat all of them by myself." she looked at him and all she saw there was her little brother, no leader, no general, no fighter, just the boy who was the first one to actually treat her like a normal person, like family and not some lab rat you could would simply make the tests and leave like that. "Maybe yes or maybe not but you don't have to worry I'll be there Mitch even if he IS a bastard some times he still is your best friend and I know he'll there too."

"Yeah you're are too nice with me I don't really deserve it at all you know?" he said playfully making her giggle. "You deserve it. More than me more than Mitch because YOU gave hope to this people even when they tried to kill you." she said and continued. "you just don't see it but you have lots of potential, you just have to find it." she said poking his belly like she was looking for something.

"Hehe maybe you're right I really tend to over think things at times." After it they just stayed there enjoying the silence until they fell asleep whitout noticing the shadow on a building next to Ying window.

"if only he knew the truth..."

**HH: and done!**

**Ember: took you long enough don't ya think?**

**HH: hey I can't do anything if I'm without my computer!**

**Ember: so how are you typing? **

**HH: friend laptop. But whatever, where is Arazel with my soda?**

**Arazel: just came back. Catch! "throw bottle at HH"**

**HH: hum this stuff is good but its not normal soda what is it?**

**Arazel: cream soda I **_**Found**_** some and brought here.**

**HH: Where exactly? Wait is that KG cream soda?**

**Arazel: Kind of. I found it on a warehouse near that compound he uses to write.**

**HH: * face drains from all colors* YOU CRAZY BASTARD! THAT'S KG ESPECIAL STASH!**

**Arazel: what?**

**HH: you just got all of us killed!**

**Arazel: What? Why?**

***wall explode***

**KG: who stole my CREAM SODA?!**

**Akitsu: *enter the room* Haniel you called m- * got catch by a running HH***

**HH: not the time akitsu-chan RUN FOR IT!**

**KG: * take out anti-matter laser* DIE! **


End file.
